Facebook Lovin'
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Full summary inside! Bella Swan finally gets a facebook! After her best friends push her to it of course. When she gets a friend request from, well, the hottest guy she's ever seen, will she accept this "stranger" into her life? And what happens if she does. Cover picture is much better when you see the whole thing! Haha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Facebook?

Hey hey! I know I haven't updated SMTL in like, forever(my other story, those who haven't read it yet, go look!) but I've been pretty busy, ya know? Sooo, this story is probably only gunna be maybe 8-10 chapters plus like, 6 epilogues...That's normal right?(:

Normal cannon, no vampire stuff, most of it will be written "on" facebook but there will be some diagloue and such. You know, for the plot and all(: Uhhh, and so here's the full summary!

**When Isabella Swan moved to Forks High, she was big with myspace. But myspace is old school! So what happens when some of her new friends help her make a facebook? And what happens when her best friends' mysterious older brother adds her? Should she ignore or confirm? Should she talk to him or not? She doesn't really have a clue, but the second she makes her decision, her life, well, it pretty much changes forever. **

Mary-Ann Alice Cullen and Rosalie Lilly Hale... Two girls I never thought I'd ever be friends with. Ali is this hyper, energenic little pixi. She's funny and loud and she doesn't understand the word _no. _Rosie is kinda the same way. She's this tall curvy blonde with big blue eyes that could kill. She's freakin' gorgeous. Not exactly someone you'd picture me being friends with.

I'm this plain, brunette with brown eyes and pale skin. I'm kinda short being only 5'3, but I still hover over Ali by a good 3 or 4 inches.

Ali is kinda together with Rosalie Hale's twin brother Jasper. The boy is hot. Like, blonde wavy hair and the same blue eyes as Rose. I won't lie, at a time I was pretty jealous. But Ali and Jazz are perfect for eachother. Same goes Rose and her boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy, Ali's cousin. Em is this huge burly guy, standing at like 6'3. He has dark hair and light eyes. It's kind of weird to think little Ali and HUGE Em are related.

But anyways. When Ali and Rose found out I didn't have a facebook(what the hell kind of name is _facebok_ anyway?) they kind of flipped their shit. Apparently myspace has been outdated for years-who would have known?-and everyone who was anyone had a facebook. So, they set up my own facebook and and here I am, getin' on for the first time.

Here. Goes. Nothin.

**Bella Swan **and **Emmett McCarty **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Rosalie Hale **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Alice Cullen **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Jasper Hale **are now friends.

**Bella Swan** and **Mike Newton** are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Jessica Stanley **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and** Angela Weber **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Riley Biers **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and** Jacob Black **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and** Jane Volturi **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Alec Volturi **are now friends.

**Bella Swan **and **Ben Chaney** are now friends.

**Emmett McCarty posted on your wall:**

Belly! See you got a facebook. Is this doin' of my Rosie baby? Hm, I can't wait to do _all_ that tonight...;)

.

**Alice Cullen posted on your wall:**

Bella, wanna come over and be my barbie doll for the day? Maybe spend the night! OOOO SLUMBER PARTY!

_-Rosalie Hale likes this_

**.**

**Jessica Stanley posted on you wall:**

Jesus, Bella? You didn't a facebook before? Your such a loser...

_Rosalie Hale: _Fuck off Jess.

_Angela Webber: _Seriously Jessica. You just got a twitter.

_Alice Cullen: _Really? You just got a twitter? You are SO not one to speak. Go somewhere Jess.

_Bella Swan: _Thanks guys...

.

**Jane Volturi's status: **Party at my house! Be there or well... be a loser!

_Alec Volturi: _Really, Twin?

_Rosalie Hale: _I will soo be there!

_Emmett McCarty: _Hell yeah!

_Alice Cullen: _Count me and Edward in!

_Riley Beirs: _Who's brinin the booozzzzeee?

_Tanya Denali: _Oh, Eddie will be there? I'll be there chica.

_Bella Swan: _Count me in, Janie!

_Jane Volturi: _Ohhh yeahh! BYOB!

.

**Bella Swan's status: **Facebook... What's the point?

.

**Edward Cullen **requests to be your friend.

_Edward Cullen? Cullen? _

_Confirm._

.

"Alice." I said as we pulled into Jane and Alec's driveway. "Who's Edward?"

"Oooo, that's right. You don't know about my brother dearest!"

_Brother dearest? _I unbuckled, smoothin down my skirt and fixing my shirt. I was wearing one of those ridiculous off the shoulder shirt and a way too short skirt that well, barely covered my ass.

"Edward graduated from Forks High last year. He's going to Cornell now. Tryin to be a vet, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Oh." I breathed. "He just, uh, added my on that facebook and so I was just wondering." We walked into the house that was shaking from the loud music.

"Oo! Well the boy practicaly knows you! I guess I never shut up about you to him." She giggled. "Oh, and about Edward-"

Before she was able to finish, Mike jumped out and grabbed me, begging for me to dance with him. I shot Ali a look before he pulled me away. Ali didn't even really seem to notice; Jazz had swept her away to their own corner of the room.

Mike was grinding against my ass before I finally got bored and moved away. He whined but I really didn't have the patience to sit and listen. I moved over to where Riley and Alec were chattin away, and, of course, drinking.

"Hey guys." I said, coyly. Yeah, I really had no shame but I was kind of in the mood of finding a room with someone. Not that I'd sleep with any of these cocky pricks. Just to make out ya know?

"Hey, little B." Riley purred in my ear and I grimaced as I smelled the beer.

"Listen, you wanna go dance?" I asked, looking up through my lashes.

"Fuck yeah." They said at the same time. I giggled and walked to the middle of the room with them, where everyone was dancing.

We were dancing to the beat of the music when I heard Ali squeal happily. I looked over at her to see her pointing at me, smiling. She was standing next to someone I didn't reconize. He looked at me and I gasped as I saw how damn _green_ they were. His copper red hair was sticking up in the sexiest way possible. He had to have been about 5'11. He smiled crookidly at me and I swear I felt my heart stop.

_Sweet baby Jesus..._

Ali waved me over, excitedly and I felt my legs move me towards them.

"Bella!" Ali yelled over the music. "This is Edward! My brother!"

He smiled again at me, cockin his head to the right. "Bella. I've heard so much about you."

_Well, he-llo brother dearest. _

.

**What do you think? Want me to change some stuff? Drop me a review and tell me! Thank you so freakin muchh! Love you guys!**

**Peace. Love. Monica.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My new favorite color: Green

A/N: OMG! I just wanna thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing- you have no idea how happy that made me! I just wanted to mention that this story is-for now-completely unbeta'd so please excuse all the mistakes and shit-my spelling is God-awful haha. If you want to, or know a real good beta, PM me! Thanks again! And now on with the story! (: Most of this story is gunna be pre-written and I swear to you this story will have an ending! I'm really bad about finding a good ending but this will be an HEA soo I think I have a good idea! I'm thinking that once I have this story finished I'll be able to update the chapters maybe every other day? It's gunna be a short story and I don't want it to be over in like, a week! haha Okay, wellllll, here we go!

I'm sure once you start reading this, you'll know what song I was listening to on repeat while writing this... :)

_Oh my Lord, those eyes! I've never seen green look so...green! _

_His hair-it's all sexy and rumpled like...rumpled sex-hair! _

_And that shirt. It's tight and shows all his muscules and that little v-neck dips down just enough that it makes me want to lick his collar bone-_

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Ali shouted in my ear causing me to cringe.

"Yeah, sorry, what?" I asked looking at Edward again before turning to my hyper best friend.

"I'm gunna go look for Jazz, I'll catch y'all later!" She widened her eyes at me meaningfully and patted Edward's arm before turning on her heel.

"So, Bella...wanna dance?" Edward asked, giving me a very sexy crooked smile.

I laugh nervously and set my plastic cup down on a table next to us.

"Sure." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the middle of the room with everyone else dancing.

I turn so my back to him and pressed against him in what I could only call my 20 seconds of courage. His hands moved to my hips and I felt my face burn.

_Callie won't kiss my friend Cassandara_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_

_Doesn't anyone live at all?_

I could feel Edward start moving against me, grinding against me seductivly. My hands moved down to his and I left them ontop of his.

_Amanda won't leaveme empty handed_

_Got a number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy brought to much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl that can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far it goes_

I heard Edward groan behind me and I leaned my head back on his chest, loving that his lips went from behind my ear to trailing down my neck.

_She wraps her hands around that pole_

_She licks her lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Cause thats porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_I'm sitting right by the stage _

_For this porn star dancing_

From across the room I see Ali look at me and wink but before I feel my face flush, Edward spun me around and pressed me closer against him. His lips stayed on my neck, moving down to my collar. My arms slid up his body to his neck and I wrap them around him, trying to move even closer.

_Stacy's gunna save herself for marriage_

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

We stay in this position until the song comes to an end and we're both breathing heavily. When the next song starts we break apart and stare at each other for a while before I hear the worst _noise_ in the world.

"EDDDIIEEEE!" We turn to see Tanya Denali rushing towards us, practiclly stumbling in her 6 inch Jimmy Choos. Her pitiful excuse of a skirt-pretty much a belt of cloth around her hips-starts to rise as she moves her long legs across the floor.

Tanya. Queen bitch at Forks High. She's the captin of the drill team, cheer team and volleyball team. Half the girls at school kiss the ground she walks on, buying her expensive shit and bringint her the nicest stuff, in hopes she'll just breath their way. The other half cower from her, pushing themselves against their lockers as she walks by, and leave the lunch room the second she walks in.

Then there's me, Ali and Rose. Rose and Tanya are constantly at each others throats because of competition. Plus, Rose hates having people talk shit about me and Ali. Alice really can't stand Tanya, but she'll tolerate her because their taste in desinger items are a lot alike. I think she smells too sweet, like she bathes in 6 different kinds of perfume. She also has all the guys I've ever liked, and suddenly, I feel like this time, it will be no different.

"Tanya." Edward says cooly. "How have you been?"

Tanya giggles a response and throws her arms around his neck.

Walking towards us is Jessica Stanley and Kate Little-Tanyas "best friends". They're wearing skirts just as short as Tanya and shirts that stop below their boobs. Jessica's brown hair-dyed blonde-was pulled up in a high ponytail and Kate's bleach blonde hair was down, falling past her shoulders.

"Oh Edward!" Kate giggles and moves closer to him, making Tanya scowl. Jessica looks at me and cocks a bitch-brow. I stumble back a little and she smirks.

Edward looks at me with wide eyes and I send him a smile before nodding towards Alice. He nods back and I start moving away from him and to Alice with my face on fire.

Behind me, I can hear Tanya's laugh and Jessica's screeching giggle. Alice says nothing but pats me softly.

**Bella Swan's status: **

Party tonight-wow.

_Edward Cullen and 6 others like this._

_Alice Cullen: _Told you you'd have fun! luv yu bb!

_Jane Voultri: _Bells, I didn't see you leave! What happened? Call me?:)

_Mike Newton: _Next time, you dance with me;)

_Emmet McCarthy: _Mike, dude, go to hell.

_Bella Swan: _Ali- love you 2. Jane- you got it girly. Emmett- Thannks, bear.

**Tanya Denali's status:**

.EVER! Edward Cullen, I've missed you babbbe!

_Kate Little and Jessica Stanley like this_

_Kate Little: _You get it gurl

_Carmen Brown: _The hell, girl? TXT ME

**Edward Cullen's status:**

Feels great to be back. Really missed rainy Forks!

_Alice Cullen and 29 others like this_

**Rosalie Hale's status:**

The 'rents are going outta town soon-parrttyy?

_Bella Swan and 105 others like this_

_Read 57 other comments_

_Bella Swan: _LOL, Em, go somewhere

_Alice Cullen: _Let's totes do it girl! I'm with Janie!

_Rosalie Hale: _Jasper Hale, duh bro

_Jasper Hale: _Alright, let's do it!

**Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:**

Bella, hey, I'm really sorry about tonight. Let me make it up to you, please? I have three weeks before I leave to go back to school-let's make the best of it ;) Go out to dinner with me?

Here's my number, text me you're answer.

912-648-8245

Thanks:)

~Edward C

I looked down at my phone where I already had the number saved and a new text opened. I typed my answer and looked at it over and over again.

After what happened with Tanya tonight, I wasn't sure if my answer was the right one, but I clicked send anyway.

The noise sounded that showed it send.

_Yes._

Hey guys! So what do you think? I actually sat down and started and finished this chapter tonight...LOL! So check out the song that Edward and Bells danced to, it is seriously the sexiest song, EVER!

Porn star dancing by My Darkest Days

I've literally been listening to it all day for the past week haha, it's AMAZING.

So yeah, drop a review and tell me what ya think!

Oh, and Tanya won't be much of a problem. I'll explain their story in the next chapter. I just had to throw in that bicthy chick so I could have someone for Rose to fight with (:

If you hace any suggestions, tell me in a review or PM me...

Thanks you guys! I loveee my readers! ((((:

_Peace Love Monica_


End file.
